Code Lyoko: Total Domination
by Jelly-on-the-telly
Summary: This is my first fanfic that takes place directly after season 3. Chapter one is finished. Part of Chapter 2 is up
1. Current Enemies

**Code Lyoko: Total Domination**

**Author: Jelly-on-the-telly**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. Moonscope and Antefilms do.**

**This entire Fanfic takes place directly after season three. This means that Lyoko is deleted, William belongs to Xana, and Xana lives in the internet. Every chapter equates to one episode. Simple enough?**

A yard stick was slammed onto the granite lab desk, producing a loud noise that quickly silenced the rowdy classroom. They curly, gray-haired science teacher spoke.

"That's enough class!"

All of the students were dead silent whilst having there backs sitting up and looking straight at Mrs. Hertz. Except for one student of course who had been sleeping. It was none other than Odd with his head down on the desk, snoring loudly.

"Hmph!" She scurried over to the little sleepy-head with anger in her eyes.

"Wake up young man!"

Odd practically jumped up in his seat in shock once he had heard her loud, womanly voice. Mrs. Hertz continued to flare at the blonde-haired student.

"I was um...I was um…I was..uh"

"Sleeping again in my class. Fall asleep one more time and I'll send you to the principles office"

Jeremy sat directly behind Odd giggling and silently chuckling away at the incident. The other students were now lazily slouched over bored while Mrs. Hertz gave her little behavior lecture. Before she even began her next sentence, the bell rang. All of the students jumped from the chairs and practically raced out of the classroom.

"Hehe!" Odd had given her one last teasing chuckle before running out of the classroom as well.

The Lyoko crew was quick to meet outside in their usual location. There was Aelita, Odd, Jeremy, Ulrich, and an unusually unhappy looking Yumi.

"Hey guys. I just found out some interesting news". Before Jeremy was even able to continue, he was soon to be interrupted by Yumi.

"Guys…I have some…bad news"

The entire crew looked at strangely. After being thrown into complete silence, they waited anxiously for what the melancholy teen had to say. Ulrich in particular had a very uneasy emotion that swept throughout his body. Before speaking, Yumi turned around with her back now facing the gang.

"I'll…" before even finishing, a tear rolled from her left eye. "I'll never be able to see you again"

At the moment, everyone's jaw had dropped in complete shock.

"B-but why?!" Ulrich had asked desperately

"My parents. They want me in a Japanese school…back in Japan. I'm moving away from France. They're here waiting for me in a cab right now outside of campus waiting for me" and with that last sentence, she walked over with tears now pouring from her face.

Ulrich dashed up to her and in a sheer act of boldness, clasped his hands between hers. "No…I'm sorry but I won't let you leave"

The girl withdrew her hand away Ulrich and turned her head to look at him once more. "No Ulrich. I have to leave. And besides…we're just friends; nothing more"

She walked off after that last cold statement and eventually vanished in the distance. Ulrich's heart had shattered at the moment this passed through his ears. He didn't say anything, but instead watched in awe as she left his sight…forever.

"Ulrich. Everything will be okay. I promise. She'll come back" Jeremy had attempted to cheer up the heart-broken boy and even placed his hand on his shoulder. It was no use at all.

"Leave me alone Jeremy. I just want to be alone" Ulrich violently shrugged his shoulders away from Jeremy and stomped off elsewhere.

"Hey, Ulrich! Wait up!" Odd attempted to scurry after him, only be to have Jeremy to step in front of him to block him.

"He needs some time to himself. Let him go for now"

Directly outside of campus was a light-brown car. Luggage had been packed into the back storage. Hiroki, Yumi's mom and Yumi's dad had all been inside the car, waiting for Yumi. He soon arrived and without hesitation, opened up the door by the handle. Her slim legs stepped into the cab and slammed the door shut. The unhesitant father drove off almost immediately. The car drove down the narrow highway into the distance before disappearing.

As the evening swept in quickly, the remaining crew members excluding Ulrich were currently in the factory. Jeremy sat at the electronic desk at the super-computer with Aelita standing right beside him. Odd however was stowed up in the corner, studying with a blue textbook. Jeremy quickly tapped and dabbed at the keyboard. Various windows displaying information and statistics popped up on his screen. The electronic chair cocked to the side whilst Jeremy stepping down from it to face toward the gang.

"I have some great news guys" he said with a reassuring voice and a grin of confidence. All three of the other's heads tilted upward and listened eagerly.

"I wasn't able to locate XANA on the internet, but was able to find something much more interesting.

"Yeah? And what's that" the female voice questioned.

"I found a series of high-bandwidth network files on the internet." Jeremy strolled back to the computer and began typing a series of codes. A small loading image appeared on the screen, and from the code an image was displayed. The image depicted a tower with a blue aura radiating from it.

"I can't believe it! That's a tower" Odd excitingly shouted out with his finger pointed at the screen.

"Well. Not really. It's just a similar script. When XANA deleted Lyoko, he took two resources and saved it for his personal use. The first resource is the script for towers, so that XANA can send his ghosts. I'm unsure of the second resource. It's a restricted file that even XANA himself can't open"

A rectangular tab appeared from the sidebar of the screen. It had Yumi's picture on it, along with a small little cell phone simple next to it. It was a call from her of course.

"Hey Yumi. How's it going? Ulrich's still really upse—"before even continuing, he was abrupty cut off"

"_HELP! QUICK! MY PARENTS ARE POSSESSED BY—" _the phone signal turned to static before even finishing her sentence. She sounded exhausted and was out of breath as she styruggled to say that message.

"Was that Yumi?" Aelita curiously asked.

"Yes. And XANA. I think her parents have been possessed by XANA. I'll send a call to Ulrich. Aelita, go search for Yumi. I'm tracing the location of the cell phone signal."

"Got it!" the pink-haired girl scurried off into the elevator. It closed behind her momentarily.

"Odd. You stay here. I have a little surprise for you" Jeremy gave a small chuckle of confidence which left Odd guessing. He proceeded to punch in some keys and type something on the computer.

Yumi was located in the middle of the forest near the hermitage. Her body had been beaten and chained up to a podium of wood. She struggled to get loose, but was fastened much to tightly to budge. All three of her relatives loomed over her, with the Xana symbol as their pupils twitching within their eyes. All three had their arms cast outward with sparks of electricity forming and compressing at their palms. They were gathering electricity; to deliver the wounded girl one strike that would kill her instantly. Aelita was told that Yumi was located near the hermitage, thus she took the secret route leading from the sewers into the Hermitage backyard.

The tattered wooden door of the hermitage flew open as Aelita stepped out. "Stop!" despite her usual gentle attitude, the pink-haired girl charged forward furiously. Hiroki's lips arched into a smirk. The small child's arm flew to the side, expelling high doses of electricity directed at Aelita. She was zapped directly with the lightning and flew back forcefully. The girl's back violently slammed up against an elm, rendering her unconscious.

Back at the factory, Odd constantly threw questions at Jeremy, to the point were it was considered a nuisance.

"So what do you have planned? Are you gonna give me some super cool weapon? Am I going outsmart XANA or something? Yeah. That's probably it. You're gonna make me smarter than XANA. As if I not already" he giggled smugly to himself.

With a more serious outlook Jeremy retorted.

"I'm going to pixelize you again…"

Odd backed away frightened in a jokingly manner. His eyes were wide and bluging open. "What?! No way! Not like that time I had to battle that psycho-nurse Yolanda!"

"That's exactly what I mean"

Jeremy rapidly typed in various messages that brought up many panels on his screen. With one last tap of the enter key, a clod of black aura fell from the ceiling. It spilled directly on the spike-haired kid and seemed to sync with his own body. He instantly collapses onto his knees with his head sagged down low.

"Odd? You okay?"

Odd lifted his head up high, giving a confident smirk with his supercharged body. The boy's body seemed become shrouded in a cloud-esque aura once more. He casually walked toward the elevator and lightly pushed the rounded button. This metal sdoor shut slowly from top to bottom.

Things appeared to be hectic near the hermitage. Aelita's knees wobbled from weakness. Hiroki dashed up to her with his fist help up and tightened. He performed a forward jab directly into her chest, sending her flying once more. As the pink-haired girl slammed against the grass she coughed lightly. Hiroki made an evil snicker with the symbol of XANA clearly in his eyes. Meanwhile Yumi was still bound to a beam of wood struggling to get loose. Both of Yumi's parents now had a large ball of electricity looming in front of them. This would undoubtedly kill them if it struck either teen. They were deciding on which teen to incinerate first: Yumi? Or Aelita?

Odd headed to Hermitage as quickly as possible. To get there faster, he used a 'shortcut'. Rather then walking the bridge, he literally walked the water. Both feet clang to the surface of the water as if it was solid ground. He glided freely across its surface with incredible speed, along with a shadowed silhouette of himself cascading from the back of his body. Both of Odd's knees squatted down to catapult him far into the air. He was now soaring through mid-air and was completely out of view of other people.

Although he had been called multiple times, Ulrich was no where to be seen yet. This was even worse for the beaten Aelita and the immobilized Yumi.

"Which one should we destroy first?' asked the petite woman that was Yumi's mom.

"Neither" a voice appeared to echo out of nowhere. Odd came soaring from the air with his foot descending downward into a stomping attack. The possessed woman was violently knocked away and fell harshly onto the ground. Since he came down with such force, she was out of commission; at least for now. The ball of electricity had diminished completely. Odd dashed over to Yumi whilst holding out his palm. A cord of sparks released from his palms and destroyed Yumi's bindings. She was now free but had another problem which was her own father. Her fallen mother had awoken and slowly got up onto her feet. Both her mother and father stood side-by-side adjacent to each other. They weren't in a fighting stance at all. They just stood there staring blankly. The couple dissolved into a large cloud of black smoke that erupted far up into the sky. They both disappeared, and were not to be seen anytime soon. Hiroki still stood onto the ground, but his small body quickly sank into the grassy flood and vanished.

"I—Is it over?" Odd asked with his spotty pupils gazing up at the sky.

"I think so…" sighed Aelita in relief.

About several hours later it was already dusk. Stars twinkled flamboyantly within the cobalt sky. The entire Lyoko gang excluding Ulrich had been in the factory at the basement of course.

"We can only fight XANA one way and that's pixelization. But that's it. We can't deactivate XANA's tower script because it's in the internet. In order to cancel his attacks, we have to find a way into the world wide web."

Yumi stood there quite irritated. He fists crunched tightly into a ball. "So that's it? My parents and my brother are going to stay possessed forever?! Is that it!?"

Jeremy was a bit astonished by her sudden fit of raged. "Not forever. Until I can find away into the intern—" He was cut off by a voice of rage.

"Exactly!! Forever! You're never going to find a way into the internet and my parents had to pay the price. She sniffed along with a tear rolling down her face.

The elevator door slowly opened up. All of their heads except Yumi's turned toward the elevator. It was none other than Ulrich who was rather late and didn't show up when needed.

"I'm sorry I didn't show earlier. I was…not…"

"Don't bother explaining. You wouldn't have been much help anyways" Jeremy abruptly spoke before he was able to finish.

"Whatever. I'm sick of you all! I wish I never found this stupid group in the first place. I'm leaving and you won't ever see me again" her voice was now elevated and the furious teen was now in turmoil. She walked toward the elevator and planned on exiting.

"Yumi!! Wait" Ulrich raced up to her and clenched her own hands gentley with his own. "P-Please. Don't leave me Yumi. You mean so much to me. I've never told you this but…" Ulrichs heart pounded along with several beads of sweating forming on his face. "Yumi. I lov—"

She violently yanked her hands away from Ulrich and glared him in the eyes. "Save it. I don't care about your feelings. And besides – We were only friends. We **were** only friends" that last statement was clearly full of anger. She ran off into the elevator but Ulrich didn't bother to chase her this time. He stood their petrified at what had been said. Never in his entire life had he felt a pain quite like this. Both of his knees shook wildly causing them to collapse to the ground. Tears began to fall rapidly from his visage. Ulrich did his best to hold in his moans of sorrow, but could no longer. A loud cry of pain escaped his mouth, for his heart had been broken. The rest of the crew could not help but shed water from their eyes due to the situation. It had indeed been a day of angst for the Lyoko crew…

**And that's it for chapter one. I'll start working on two tommorrow**


	2. The Snitch

As early morning approached, the bright sun illuminated Kadic academy. Various students inside the building roamed the halls heading for the showers. The electronic clock played a popular song as it struck 7:00 AM. The tired Jeremy had not been in bed at all but rather sleeping on his keyboard, obviously up all night working on internet materialization. The door suddenly swung open and slammed against the wall.

"Hey Einstein wake up!" a loud annoying voice called out. It was the voice of Odd that had the task of waking him up on occasion.

"Wha?" Jeremy's head shot up from the desk. He adjusted his glasses on the bridge his nose and stood up from the chair.

Odd sighed heavily at his friends habits. "I never understand why you never get any sleep. It's bad for you health" letting loose a large grin afterwards. Jeremy ignored him and walked directly out the door, heading for the showers of course.

About a half hour later both boys were fully dressed and were walking to class

"Since pixelizing is the only way to fight XANA we're going to half to do it more often. That's why I came up with an idea"

"And what's that?"

"It takes a long time for me to activate the tower script I replicated and stole from XANA. I though of creating an artificial tower by using the tower script and Aelita's creativity abilities."

Odd looked at him dumbfounded as usual. "You can do that?"

"Of course. Since Lyoko's deleted, it's just one big void of empty digital space" The late rang prior to Jeremy's last statement.

"I'm going to be late for class. Call Ulrich and Aelita and tell them to meet me at the factory after school.


End file.
